Melancholy
by TheDevilWearsSamWinchester
Summary: The dreaded 'German Party' was a yearly event that Switzerland never hesitated to forget. But this year, things were going to be far more sinister... Rated T for blood  Just incase


Switzerland awoke at the sound of a car screeching to a halt outside Germany's house and the let out a moan of annoyance. He sat up and looked around the room, straining his eyes in the early morning gloom. He was lying on a sofa which was far too small and his legs hung over the side, a towel draped over his body in a failing attempt to keep him warm. Liechtenstein was fast asleep on an equally small chair, Switzerland's jacket covering her like a blanket. On the floor and coffee table were many empty glasses and beer cans, plates of half eaten food and a Monopoly board with most of the pieces missing.

Austria lay on the floor next to Hungary, both asleep and sharing a mattress. Austria had the towel they were both meant to be sleeping under grasped tightly in his hands with his thumb clamped firmly in his mouth. His glasses were on the table next to the Monopoly board but Switzerland's hat was nowhere to be seen. The man sighed angrily. Prussia had probably nicked it and shoved it down in the basement or something, and the Swiss wouldn't go down there if he were paid a million euros!

The yearly 'German Party' was an event that Switzerland utterly dreaded. What happened was that the German-speaking countries all decided which house they'd gather in and have a big party. All of these parties revolved around beer, take-away food, Monopoly and the Rocky Horror Picture Show, all of which Switzerland hated and thought that all of them combined was highly inappropriate for Liechtenstein.

This year's party was held at Germany and Prussia's house, which meant that next year it was his turn to host the dreaded get-together. Joy.

He turned over and pulled the towel that he slept beneath up over his head. He could hear the voices of men talking outside, but no words could be made out by the tired Swiss. To him it was background noise that he wanted to shut out. After about five minutes of staring at the sofa with dry eyes Switzerland heard the gate creak open. Probably the postman, he thought, just wishing that he could get back to sleep.

The voices had grown louder, closer and no letters had fallen through to the porch. Not the postman then. Switzerland sat up and eyed the door curiously. Who'd be outside Germany's door at this time in the morning? "Do you know who that is?" Austria asked quietly, also sitting up and turning to look at Switzerland. He had pulled his glasses onto his face but they wouldn't help him see in this gloom.

"I've got no idea." Switzerland said, not taking his eyes off the door. "However, I have a feeling that it's not the Queen of England coming to recognise him as the 'Best Person Who Ever Lived'." Switzerland reached down to the floor and picked his gun up, clutching it tightly, not knowing if he'd have to use it.

Austria had also fixed his eyes on the door and the two neighbouring countries were deadly silent, listening for any sign of human life outside the house. Switzerland heard a slightly familiar Russian accent speaking from outside. "You ready?" The voice asked. "Good, Sister, your turn to break a doorknob that I _won't_ be replacing!"

There followed many bangs against the door and the handle broke clean from the wood, smashing down to the floor next to the Monopoly board. "What's going on?" Hungary asked, wiping her eyes, while Liechtenstein gazed at the door, utterly terrified.

The door itself swung wide open, the latch being snapped in two by some careful beatings by one Belarus. Three armed men ran in, pointing their guns at everyone in the room. "S-stay where you are and p-put your hands on your heads!" The smallest one shouted, failing to hide the terror in his voice. The other two were shaking as violently as him, one of them muttering something in a language that the Swiss couldn't understand.

"It's the Baltics!" Austria yelled, grabbing a fork off the table and launching it at one of the three. It was probably Estonia, as it smashed into what appeared to be glasses. The man screamed, blood dripping down his face like tears.

"No!" Latvia screamed, shooting at Austria and hitting the dark-haired man in the arm. This was responded to by Hungary, who grabbed a glass, smashed the end of it and stabbed the smaller country in the stomach. The little man coughed and spluttered, staining the faces of both the female country and his own with blood. He lifted his gun and pointed it at Hungary, shooting her in the chest three times before collapsing.

Many other shouts and cries sounded from around the room. Germany had now thundered downstairs, gun in hand and was currently shooting at Lithuania. Prussia had ran up from the basement and was now slashing at Belarus with his sword to no avail.

Switzerland lifted his gun up to his face and took aim, landing a bullet deep within Estonia's neck. The scared nation squealed with despair and fell to the floor with a dull thud. Yes, Switzerland thought. His aim never failed him, even in the dark.

"Help me, brother!"

Switzerland spun around to be greeted by the sight of Russia lifting his pipe high above his head, ready to bring it down onto a squirming mass of Liechtenstein. Switzerland dropped his gun and launched himself at the crazy Russian. "Don't you dare touch her!" He screeched, grasping the other man from behind and pulling at the scarf around his neck.

Russia choked and flailed his arms, smashing many blows onto the Swiss' body. "Let go of me!" He cried, going slightly purple and whacking his pipe heavily into Switzerland's arm. Switzerland felt a dull thud in the back of his neck and blood spurted out of his body.

"Ugh!" The young blond shouted, landing face first onto a broken beer mug. A cry of pain and hatred sounded out of his broken throat as he yanked shards of glass out from his face and neck. A spasm of pain ran down the young man's body, freezing his arms and legs and destroying any sensation in his body whatsoever.

"Brother!" The sound of his sister's voice rang over again and again in the ears of the dying man. He tried to speak, tried to tell her to run, but his throat was too torn up. Blood spurted out of his throat with every feeble attempt to speak or breathe. Switzerland knew that this was it, he was going to die. There would be no dreaded party next year. No chance to see his sister grow up to be a beautiful young woman. Nothing other than pain and blood and screams of hate.

_No._

_This can't be it._

_I can't just die, I'm meant to protect her._

_Help me, someone. _

_I feel so cold…_


End file.
